1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus or a program product for controlling one or more attributes of a secondary video stream for display in combination with a primary video stream.
2. Background of the Invention
Commercial television broadcasts commonly include interludes in programming in which advertisements are broadcast. Such advertisements may be inserted within a discrete programming element such as a television program or film and thus interrupt the respective programming element. For example, when viewing a live event, such as a sports fixture, the viewer may be denied viewing of one or more critical parts of the event due to such critical parts coinciding with the broadcast of advertisements. For some events, this degradation of the viewing experience may be reduced by ad-hoc scheduling of advertisements breaks to coincide with natural beaks in the live events such as half-time intervals in football or the time between overs in cricket. However, such ad-hoc scheduling is a time consuming manual process. Furthermore, this technique is not applicable where the activity in the viewed event in continuous, that is, the event comprises no natural breaks suitable for the insertion of advertisements.